


Something New

by TechieHux



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Fix-It, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux
Summary: They're finally done dancing around their feelings for each other. Well, Gared is. Finn remains stubbornly obtuse about the whole thing, even while making out with Gared on the ground not three feet away from a slumbering Cotter.





	Something New

"We'll have to stop for the night. S'much too dark to see where the hell we're going," grumbles Cotter, and he sets himself down on the cold ground, squinting to try and make something out. Finally he shrugs and says, "Suppose this is as good a place as any."

Gared looks visibly relieved and gently, carefully, places down their dwindling supplies.

Finn follows not so far behind, cold and achey and more than a little frustrated as he scratches an itch behind his ear. "About time," he says, eyes glued to Gared's back as he lowers himself onto the ground next to Cotter. Finn follows suit.

"Thank you, Cotter. You've been a good friend to me," Gared says, fingers threading in his lap as he so often does, smiling softly. Cotter smiles back, earnest, if not also exhausted.

Finn feels something twist deep in his chest, but he hastily dismisses the twinge as the last echo of an old injury and lies back, fully expecting Gared not to say anything else. He IS usually a man of very little words.

There is a heavy thud as Gared lies down, and to his surprise, his eyes meet Gared's warm gaze, very, very near to his own face. Their noses would brush against each other if only he would-

"And thank you, Finn. I'm glad to have you by my side." His eyes wrinkle at the corners when he smiles. Finn's mouth feels like it's stuffed full of cotton. In this moment he hardly feels the cold winds on his back; Gared is so, so unfairly warm.

"Shut up, Tuttle," is his breathless response, but his heart is doing that obnoxious stutter-step it does when he catches a whiff of Gared's earthy smell.

Letting out a quiet laugh and shifting to cradle his head with an arm, Gared replies, "Really, Finn. I know we don't always get along, but... I appreciate it." His lips are chapped from the chill, and Finn can't tear his eyes away from them.

"Go to sleep, Gared," he says, but it lacks any of the intended bite. "Cotter's already sleeping like the dead," a quick glance in his direction confirms it; the man is curled up nearby with his mouth wide open, snoring. "You should be too."

Tuttle says nothing, only keeps wetting his lips and looking like he's waiting for something. Finally, Finn whispers, "Relax. I'll keep watch over you." It sounds strange coming from him, but it's true and they both know it; Finn is on Gared's side now, and probably forever.

Instead of speaking, Gared leans the littlest bit forward and brushes their lips together, giving a contented sigh as he pulls away much too soon.

Finn's head starts to spin and all the air leaves his lungs like he's been hit. He's gaping uselessly at Gared for a good few seconds until the other man decides to go in again. And again. And again. Light, feathery kisses to every part of Finn's face; the stubbled cheeks, the corner of his parted lips, reverently on the tip of his nose. His mouth.

Finn had always suspected that Tuttle was a little....strange. Real men don't go around with big doe eyes, looking like a kicked puppy when anyone so much as frowns in their direction (even if Gared fights incredibly well for a squire and is a murderer twice over). Having his worshipful mouth all over Finn only confirmed this.

And so Finn decided that he knew the terrible, secret truth about Gared Tuttle: he was a she. It was the only thing that made any sense. Since he'd discovered that he was incredibly attracted to Gared rather recently, and he was only attracted to women, then Gared must be a woman. Of course.

Finn allows himself something of a smug smile and wraps an arm around Gared, pulling him closer to slip his tongue between those soft, soft lips. Gared's quiet moan into Finn's possessive kiss send a shock of electricity down both their spines.

They fumble around with each other as quietly as they can- it wouldn't do to wake up Cotter or attract any enemy attention, especially considering the heaviness between their legs- until Gared sees stars and shudders, burying his face in the crook of Finn's neck.

The incredibly alluring noise he makes kills any possibility Finn had of keeping his own clothes clean. Now Gared presses sleepy kisses on his jaw, looking positively over the moon.

Soon he slips off into sleep, and Finn stays awake, watching Tuttle's chest rise and fall. Damn it.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," he mutters to himself and sighs a little theatrically, "so I can see if you really are a woman under all that armor."


End file.
